There have been many articles and toys which have been developed for babies which are capable of playing a musical tune such as a lullaby to help sooth the baby. Examples of such articles are mobiles and other activity toys.
In addition, an adapter for a baby bottle has been developed which is attachable to a baby bottle and which is capable of playing a musical tune. This prior holder or attachment for the baby bottle does have the drawbacks of not being child safe, in that, it has certain small parts which a child could remove and could swallow. In addition, this prior holder is not dishwasher safe.